The invention relates to a method of producing sugar through the claiming and recycling of carbonation scum for sugar factories by utilizing the scum produced from a first carbonation.
In known processes for sugar juice clarification, calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH).sub.2) in lime milk form has been used in combination with carbonation gas, i.e. carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2). One essential chemical reaction accompanying the first sugar juice carbonation for these known processes, is that secondary unsoluble calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3) is formed on the surface of the juice along with other chemical substances such as nonsugar substances in a solution form. The lime milk and carbon dioxide are manufactured in the sugar factories by burning limestone (CaCO.sub.3) which decomposes into calcium oxide (CaO) and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2). After having been used for the sugar juice clarification, the CaO and CO.sub.2 are again subjected to a chemical reaction in order to produce calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3). This reaction is well-known in the sugar industry.
In the plants, the produced calcium carbonate (CaC.sub.3), also known as carbonation scum or sludge, is separated from the process by filtering and decanting in order to improve the filtering properties of the carbonated juice. Calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3) generated in the first carbonation is a nonsugar substance and is removed from the line.
These known sugar processes are considerably expensive due to the relatively high consumption of raw materials necessary for the manufacture of the burnt lime, lime milk and carbonation scum. These processes negatively influence both the economy and the environment.